Sugarhigh Universe
by evil alien chickens
Summary: My friend and I get sugarhigh one day and drag the poor Yu Yu gang into it by accident.Will have light shonenai. Rating because I want to be safe and I don't want to have to repost everything. AN:Recently I've noticed a couple of things in this story tha
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is evil alien chickens! My friend Inwe and I wrote this a while we were really sugar high, as you will soon see, bad things happen when we have too much sugar….

Disclaimer: Neither Inwe or I own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I really want it, although the series would probably be in ruins if we did. cough

Chapter 1: (Inwe's P.O.V.)

Evil Alien Chickens and I were in my living room, which was, for reasons unknown, filled with HUGE tubs of ice cream! We were so sugar high, bouncing off the walls and laughing hysterically at a pickle. (A/N: it is possible!)

Suddenly Alien notices this gigantic thick old book lying on the floor, we open the book and decide to repeat the pretty words inside. It just so happens that the words we repeated were a summoning spell! (A/N: God help us all!) Completely randomly and out of the blue I yell out Yu Yu Hakusho. The Yu Yu gang appears out of nowhere in battle mode right next to all the huge tubs of ice cream.

(Aliens P.O.V.)

We all stare in shock for a second, then Hiei notices the ice cream. The tubs are so big Kuwabara could sit in them. Next thing anyone knows, Hiei jumps into the nearest tub and begins practically inhaling the ice cream. We all gaze at the tub (which is rocking back and forth) for a couple of minutes until it stops moving.

Everyone walks slowly over the side. Hiei is sitting at the bottom of the completely empty tub, licking his fingers.

"….."

"Jeez…I had no idea you could eat so much." I said staring at him.

"Gad, I didn't know that a boy your size could eat that much ice cream." Inwe said. Hiei glares daggers at her, Inwe squeaks and runs behind Kurama. Inwe grabs Kurama's arm and slowly backs away keeping him in front of her.

(Inwe's P.O.V.)

I hide behind Kurama to get away from Hiei's death glare. "You remind me of Alien, she looks at me like that all the time, it's kind of scary…. Then she asks the air why she had to get me…it's quite funny actually."

I slowly maneuver to my room keeping Kurama in front of me. Hiei watches my every move, looking for an opening. Kurama glares at him, telling him telepathically,

**_Don't you dare…wait till I'm out of the way._**

I keep moving through the hallway into my room, with Kurama still in front of me. I close the door and put chains around it and the window. (Inwe: Where did the chains come from? Alien: **rummaging through room** Where did my chains go! Inwe: **sweatdrop** I tell Kurama to sit or stand anywhere while I look for something.

(Kurama P.O.V.)

_What is going on? We were fighting Jiro to stop him from using the sword of the dead, then we appear somewhere in what seems to be an alternate dimension. Then some weird girl drags me away. I sit down as she said I should, and watch her search for whatever it is she's looking for. I take a glance around and find her computer. I watch the slide show screen saver, and I see a picture of a guy, with a red trench coat and spiky blond hair. The next picture starts to appear, it's… what the--_


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings! I live! Fear my insane power, cower in fear, Mwahahaha! ahem Anyway, I'm glad to hear that at least one person likes my story, and I am very happy that you reviewed feralcat! T.T my first review on Please review more, make me happy, oh, and visit my bio, ish funny. P.S.: does anyone know of any good shonen-ai stories I should read? Nothing to graphic please, at most, lime, no lemon unless the story is so good you have to be insane not to read it. Notice I said story, as in plot, not the lemon contained in the story, I'm sorry if you think I'm insulting your intelligence, but I do know some people who would take it the other way. Enjoy!

_Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy, and good with ketchup._

Chapter 2: Stalkers

(Aliens P.O.V.)

We all stood there for a while, staring at Inwe's bedroom door. Suddenly, she jumped out, gleefully waving-.

"Inwe, why did you bring out your katana?" I asked.

"Well, I need to defend myself don't I?" she yelled.

"I see. So you're going to defend yourself when you have no skill, you move like a snail compared to almost everyone else here, and your only weapon is a dull katana you bought on e-bay?" I asked, keeping my voice even and my face straight.

"…"

I glance behind Inwe, into her room. Kurama is staring at the computer looking confused and a bit alarmed.

"Inwe, do you have Yu Yu Hakusho on your screen saver?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?" She turns and sees Kurama watching her computer.

"Why do you have pictures of us on your computer?" he asked. The rest of the gang went over to see what he was talking about.

"What the hell! Where did you get these? HOW did you get these?" Yusuke cried in shock.

"What, are you guys stalkers or something?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, no, we're not stalkers, everyone come back to the living room and we'll try and sort this out. We'll explain about the pictures too. Hiei, if you come out here and don't hurt anyone, I'll give you more sweet snow." I said, trying very hard not to panic.

**Glare** "Hn."

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." I said, grabbing the katana from Inwe and walking back out to the living room, checking over my shoulder to make sure everyone was following. I made a quick detour to Inwe's kitchen and took out a spoon and another big tub of ice cream. (A/N: you know, one of those gallon tubs.) I asked everyone to sit down, then handed the ice cream and spoon to Hiei.

(Inwe's P.O.V.)

I finally locate my katana and run out of my room, completely forgetting about Kurama (OMG I did what!) As I enter my living room Alien asks me a lot of offensive questions, which I unfortunately answer with silence.

Alien takes a look over my shoulder at Kurama, so I follow her gaze and see his shocked expression as he stares at my computer. Alien asks whether my screen saver is Yu Yu Hakusho, and of course I answer yes! She tries to calm everyone down while I get in a weird fighting stance in front of Hiei… he just glares at me and walks away.

I mumble, "Fine, be that way."

Alien takes away my katana, and I start gaping at her while she walks to my freezer. She says something to Hiei but I wasn't really paying attention. (Alien: you never pay attention. Inwe: ……so…. Alien: and where did you learn a big word like gaping? Inwe: I resent that; I know lots of big words. Alien: Like what? Inwe: Pickles.

Alien: --) Alien pulls out ice cream; I look at her while she's passing it out.

"Um, Alien, where did we get the ice cream? I don't remember having any."

(Regular P.O.V.)

Alien thinks for a moment, " I don't know where it came from, but as long as it keeps you alive (for now) I don't care."

Silence.

"OMG did I just say what I think I said?" Alien twitches in mortification.

Inwe regains a sugar high from nowhere and begins bouncing off the walls, asking odd questions: "HOWOLDAREYOU? HOWTALLAREYOU? (to Hiei) HOWOLDISYOKO?"

Kurama stares at her.

"Let me translate, the first two questions are unimportant, but the last one, I want to know too. How old is Yoko?" Alien says.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sit there staring at Inwe slowly creeping towards what looks like a closet door.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Kuwabara asks.

"I dunno, but something tells me we should duck and cover."

"Hn. What are you bakas talking about?" asks a very pissed off Hiei. "Uh, we were just wondering whether we should hide and—hey where'd he go?" said Kuwabara. Yusuke shrugs and walks off behind the couch.

"Hey Urameshi, wait for me!" Kuwabara hides in one of the ice cream tubs.

While Alien is having a nice conversation with Kurama about how fangirls should die at his school (Inwe: you do know that if you went to his school, you'd be one of them right? Alien: untrue! I would not be that annoying, apart from being polite, I would be too nervous to talk to him! Inwe: whatever.). When Inwe creeps over to Alien with a vacuum cleaner in hand. Inwe sneaks behind her, while Kurama watches curiously and Alien is completely oblivious.

Inwe taps Alien on the shoulder, Alien turns around, looks at the vacuum, and brings up the katana. Just as she is about to slam it down on Inwe's head, she turns on the _special_ vacuum and sucks out all of Alien's sugar. Everyone turns to look at what Alien is doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Yay! I got more reviews, I am very happy! Okay, just to let everyone know, we should be adding a little shonen-ai to the story soon, nothing major very light. (Inwe: damn right it's going to be light, jeez, why did I let you do this again? Alien: Because you love me. Inwe: Yeah right. Alien: True. Probably because I'm very annoying and you'd never hear the end of it if you didn't let me add my love. Inwe: "…") I've never written shonen-ai before, so if anyone wants to give me some pointers so that I don't write something incredibly stupid, please review, all help is appreciated. Oh, and just so you know, I accept flames, they are stored and saved for my takeover of the world, however, I don't want flames from anybody on the shonen-ai subject. I love it and if you don't, that's fine with me, but keep it to yourself, k. P.S. I won't be doing shonen-ai between anyone but Hiei and Kurama, don't like it, deal with it.

Thanks to:

**chisai1213:** thanks for the cookie! I love that oneshot! Ish so cute!

**Fire Ice and Darkness:** don't hurt me with the demon chicken thingy! I updated, see!

**Pyree:** laughs at randomness poor ornament!

Here's to you and here's to me, best friends we'll always be, but if by chance we disagree, to hell with you and here's to me!

Chapter 3: Sugar Deprived

(Normal P.O.V.)

Alien's eyes got really big and she started twitching and giggling hysterically, "Ha Ha Ha…sugar, gone…need sugar…Hee Hee."

She looked wildly around for anything with sugar content, and spots a large box of cookies on the floor. (A/N: I don't know where those came from either.)

"**COOKIES!**"

Alien jumps towards the cookies, tackles the box, and rips the cardboard to little shreds stuffing the sugary choc lately goodness into her mouth. After about twenty-five cookies, she stops cramming and looks at Inwe. She gently sets the cookies on the ground and dusts herself off. She walks over to the katana where it's lying on the ground and picks it up.

"Inwe…" she says sweetly, "come here."

Inwe backs away slowly.

"Inwe…stand still you evil BAKA!" Alien yells, and starts to chase Inwe, whacking her with the (sheathed) katana. (Inwe: why did you do that? Alien: Because you deprived me of my precious sugar and made me look crazy to the Yu Yu gang. Inwe: But you are crazy. Alien: They didn't need to know I was that crazy…yet.) The Yu Yu gang watches with interest.

(Hiei's P.O.V.)

"Hn. Bakas"

(Inwe's P.O.V.)

"AAAAAHHHHHH. Alien's going to kill me! I'm too young to die!" I scream.

(Alien: You want to bet on that? Inwe: Shut up. Kurama: She has a point. Inwe: WHAT! Why? That's mean. Kurama: You have unexplained pictures of us on your computer, and you weren't going to let Alien put shonen-ai in the story. Alien: Thanks! Kurama: Yeah. Inwe: stunned)

"Glad she's short" I say quietly to myself.

I hear quiet laughing; I turn and see Kurama (sexy! Alien: you just had to put that in there didn't you? Inwe: Yep! Alien: glances at Kurama Why are you laughing at me? T.T Kurama: Well, you are kind of short, which is funny, but I was really just laughing at both of you, it reminds me of when Hiei and Kuwabara fight. Alien: Oh.) with his hand over his mouth. It looked like he was smiling, but I'm too afraid to find out right now! Then I pass Hiei, and he's…he's…_smiling._ I can't believe Hiei is-whack K.O.

(Yusuke's P.O.V.)

_OOOOOHHH, that's got to hurt. Poor crazy girl_.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Alien finally succeeds in hitting Inwe over the head with the sword, knocking her unconscious. She lowers the katana and catches her breath, turning to the shocked gang.

"…"

"Okay, let's get back to your original question: How do we know so much about you; Well,"

Alien nudges Inwe out of the way with her foot and starts walking towards her room. Inwe stirs and looks up to see Alien going into her room. She gets up and follows Alien, with the Yu Yu guys watching her with rather freaked out expressions.

Inwe disappears from sight and almost immediately, the gang hears:

"What are you doing! No, don't touch! Mine! They're not leaving my room!"

**BOOM!**

"I'm going to show them why we know all about them! They deserve to know what they are here!"

**WHAM!**

"Not with my manga! You're not taking my pictures away!"

**SMASH! CRASH!**

"I'm gonna give them back, and anyway, what do you care, you've got the real thing right here!"

**BANG! SHATTER! CRASH! POW!**

Crunch….

Alien emerges, looking angry, and a bit banged up, dragging Inwe bound up with her own sweaters and struggling madly to get out. Alien is carrying what looks like a stack of books under her arm. She dumps Inwe on the floor in front of the couch and faces the gang, who are staring.

"Ahem. Now, I'm sure this is going to be a little strange for you to hear, but, in our world, you don't really exist…. Well, not in real life anyway, you're manga characters, see?" Alien drops the books on the coffee table for the guys to look at.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara each pick one up, flipping through the pages, Hiei looks over Kurama's shoulder with an unreadable expression.

Finally, Kurama looks up, "Alright then…how did we get here?" he asks.

"Er, well, I'm not quite sure, we found a book on the floor and we decided to read this spell we found in it, cause we didn't think it would work and you just kind of…appeared…." Alien says, gazing down at Inwe, who has gone to sleep to regain the energy she lost in running around, bouncing off the walls, and fighting with Alien.

"Right, so, where's the book now?" Yusuke asks, staring around as though expecting it to materialize magically in front of him.

"I don't know, I was holding it before you came, but when you did, it wasn't in my hands anymore, it kind of…vanished." Alien said, gazing at them helplessly.

"Wait, so you're saying, we're stuck here!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Well, I don't know how to send you back, and until the book decides to reappear, I can't do anything about it." Alien said.

She sighed, them went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and dumped it over Inwe's head, effectively waking her up and pissing her off.

"What was that for baka!" Inwe spluttered, pulling one arm free of the sweaters and trying to pull the rest of them off. Alien surved her calmly, then walked back into the kitchen to refill her glass. (Inwe: You know, it's bad luck to wake someone when they're sleeping. Alien: Yes, but I know how to counter it, the one who did the waking buys the one who was sleeping a drink, and the one who was sleeping drinks it, and listens to a proposition from the one who did the waking. Inwe: And this proposition would be? Alien: I have no idea.)

And that's it for now; do you like my copying of the conversation from Pirates of the Caribbean? Corny, yes, but I just had to. Wow, this is my longest chapter yet. Review for me please! Love ya! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, my longest chapter is followed by my shortest chapter yet. Inwe wrote this one, it's her P.O.V. from when she was asleep; tell us what you think, yes? Oh, and I haven't gotten any feedback on my shonen-ai decision, help me out here people, this is the first time I've ever written like this! I need assistance! sigh oh well, here goes.

(Inwe's P.O.V.)

Whoa, why is everything black and silent? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! The silence, it BURNS! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO-----------Hey, is that an echo I hear? Echo Echo---hears Alien's voice "You idiot, wake up." What was that? Oh well I'm going to ignore the voice that sounds like Alien. (Alien: How dare you ignore me! Inwe: La La La-huh? Did you say something? Alien: sigh) Weeeee. Oh no, I'm alone! starts singing Cuz I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me, sniff my problems—silence. I'll stop now.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"What's wrong with her? I mean, she's singing!" exclaimed a very stunned Yusuke.

"Umm, why am I reading a book called Sorcerer hunters? This is not us," said Kurama while flipping through the book.

"You guys, she's awake!" said Kuwabara.

"Where am I again? Am I in heaven?" asked Inwe, blinking rapidly.

Soon Inwe looks over at Alien and shouts, "Oh no! You're here, I must be in Hell! Noooo—hey, where's Hiei?"

"On the fan." explains Kurama.

"Oh," O.o "well, he can fit up there. Ummm, Alien, what are we gonna do when my parents get home? I mean…they are anime characters to us…and my dad calls on my anime japcrap. (A/N: No offense meant, it's just what he calls it.) They're gonna freak. I'll be grounded because of powers outside my control!" Inwe started crying while Alien patted her sympathetically on the shoulder.

Soon the door started to open and-'Wrrr wrrr'

Inwe and Alien walk onto a stage that appears out of nowhere.

Inwe: We're sorry to tell you that the thingymagiger with the big name that we are too lazy to say has malfunctioned.

Alien: That and we wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger.

Together: If you guess who was at the door, we will give you a million dollars in fake money.

Inwe: And please read the story that I am posting and review it, I need reviews!

Alien: Hey, and please review my **cough slap** fine OUR story thank you. And remember, flames are accepted so they can help us burn Mordor! Yay, perish in flames!

Since I've been gone for two weeks, I decided to post two chapters today, put please try to guess the door question before you go on to the next chappie. Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

I understand that it is understood by all of you that there will be **light** shonen-ai in this story. That said, some of you may not like it, but…..PLEASE don't leave me! Please please please!…cough That is…if you don't like it, TOUGH! I like it, it's my account and I've already convinced Inwe and I don't want to convince all of you too and, and…What are we talking about again?

(Normal P.O.V.)

The door opened and…Hiei walked in with a bored expression. Inwe gaped and started muttering incoherently, still kind of iffy after being woken so kindly and gently from her slumber. (Inwe: Whadda ya mean, "kindly and gently"?)

"You, there! But, you-and fan, and-huh?"

Hiei looked at her coldly.

"Huh? You know all that other stuff about us, don't you know how fast he is?" Yusuke asked.

Inwe answered, " Oh, yeah…I kind of forgot."

"Hn. How do you forget something like that?" (betcha can't guess who)

"IT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS EVERY DAY FOR ME!" Inwe ahem said.

Kurama winced at the volume, and Hiei, glancing at him, glowered at Inwe for causing his fox pain. (A/N: I did it! I fit in "his fox"! I love that phrase! It's so kawaii and, I don't know, but I love it! My, Inwe does seem to be getting on Hiei's bad side a lot, doesn't she?)

"But still, you-fan-then-there-and-speed-ah! Brain can't take it! Too complicated!" Inwe cried.

**we shall pause for about half a page to allow Inwe time to tend her wounded brain** (Alien: What brain? Inwe: I thought we had agreed you weren't going to make cruel comments about my brain. Alien: What do you mean, "agreed"? You had me under sugar deprivation and you had a box of cookies. I'd have said a lot of things to get those cookies! That's not agreement! That's blackmail…or ransom…or maybe extortion…. Inwe: Can we keep writing the fic now? Alien: or-wha? Oh, yeah, sure. Yusuke/Kuwabara: No! You're gonna torture us more! Inwe: So? Yusuke and Kuwabara: **look at Kurama and Hiei, who have been silent up til now.** Well, don't you guys have anything to add? Kurama: No, not really. Yusuke: What! Why- Hiei: In case you've forgotten, (which is actually very likely) they promised us shonen-ai soon so for now, we really have no motivation to oppose them. Inwe: Big words! Kurama embraces Hiei around the shoulders from behind, Hiei leans back slightly, into the hug. Alien: **stares at** **them briefly before turning to look at Inwe with a big grin on her face **Inwe: **rolls** **eyes, annoyed** Yeah yeah, you're beloved shonen-ai, keep writing already! Alien: eyes glowing happily, starts typing.)

Alien patted Inwe gently on the head and said, "Um, what are we going to do with you guys? We've got to keep you hidden from our parents, I'm not sure they'd understand. That means you'll have to stay in one, or both, of our rooms. Since today is Friday, you'll have to stay in the room for two days and some of two nights over the weekend. During the week you'll only have to stay in the room in the morning and some of the night. Still, it wouldn't be a good thing for Kuwabara and Hiei to be in the same room for almost two full days…Two of you could probably stay here and two could stay at my house…. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure I like the idea of being split up, but I would prefer that no one else knew about us. Your idea makes some sense, and it's true that Hiei would probably kill Kuwabara if he had to spend two days in the same room with him….I've been wondering, you two look American, we are in America, correct?" Kurama replied.

Inwe and Alien nodded.

"Right. Then why are you both speaking Japanese?" he asked.

"What? Aren't you speaking English?" Inwe said.

Yeeeeee! Chapter five at last! What do you think? Is it bad, is it good? Should I write more? If I don't start getting a couple more reviews I won't bother to write such a terrible story anymore. **crickets chirp** What! No protests! Do you really hate me this much! T.T


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, this is Inwe…and yes I really do exist! Anyways, I will be updating for the next like…. 3 or 4 chapters…hahahah got to go now before Alien kills me…AAHHHHH! runs away from pissed off authoress!

Ch. 6 (trying to find a name!)

Everyone looked around at each other, confused. "Well, I guess if we can understand each other, it doesn't really matter at the moment." Inwe said. (Inwe: wow I actually sounded smart there…Alien: Yea, don't get used to it! Inwe: **Sits in corner and types with borrowed laptop) "**Hmmm. Maybe. Anyway, what do you guys think? Should we do what Alien (A/N: Please note that Alien is not her real name and Kurama is calling her by her real name, which is…. you didn't actually think I was going to say it did you? I'm not that stupid gawd!) Suggests and stay in their rooms until we find a way to get back home?" Questioned Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged, and Yusuke said, "Sure, it's fine with me, I don't care." "Good, then I'll be with Hiei." Kurama said. "NANI! Why do I have to be with Urameshi/Kuwabara!" Yelled the two of them together. "Because both of you would drive Hiei insane, and might cause him to destroy something which would be bad." "Doesn't that happen anyways?" Inwe asked quietly to Alien. All that earned was a smack and a large bump on Inwe's head. "Therefore he has to stay with me." Kurama replied calmly. "Okay, fine. Me and Kuwabara will stay here in Inwe's room." (Inwe: not in the disgusting way) Yusuke grumbled. (Inwe: Hey why do I get- Alien: Shut up and keep reading, I wrote this chapter remember, so you don't know what happens! Since I made you let me hit you in the last couple of chapters, I decided to be nice to you in this one, now read. Inwe: Yea, but I'm typing it **whap** fine I'll keep typing) Alien nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe we should switch off. Two of you stay with Inwe one or two nights and then with me one or two nights and so on. We can switch off at night so there won't be to big a risk; I mean, spending so much time in one place can get boring, and boredom can be dangerous. "True. Hn. Fine, we'll do it your way Kurama, and I will stay at you're house for two days, then switch with them **indicates Yusuke and Kuwabara**." Inwe clapped once, "Yay, We're all agreed, but before we go off to each others house, lets chat in my room awhile and get to know each other a bit better, and then…Will you help me clean up my living room?" **Everyone (even reviewers…if you want to): anime fall**

A/N: Well that is all my friends, remember to review to evil alien chickens so she can tell me how you thought of it, in the next chapter, which I will update, Yusuke and Kuwabara get to understand a bit about how painful hiding in a closet can be…and my parents make an entrance…how will they survive? I have no Idea, so Alien and I will have to think of something…lol….

Laters,

Inwe…. fine…. AND Alien…even thought this is my story…AHHH, runs away from pissed off authoress


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! It's me Inwe again! Alien thought I did chappie seven so well, she want me to write this one too! Anyways, enough of me, on with the fic! P.S. read my story called: My Dark Twisted Story!

These _blah_ mean thoughts.

**Ring Ring** (A/N: corny I know, just bear with me.) beep… "Alien you baka ningen neko, okami, hebi, niwatori kuso! You pick up this phone right now if you don't, I will take my dull katana and turn you into Nearly Headless Nick's ghostly cousin!" Alien walked over and picked it up,

"Yes Inwe? What do you want now?"

"Umm…umm…you know, after I started cursing at you in Japanese, I kinda forgot what I was going to say, heehee-Yusuke what do you hav-OMG you found Toby!" (my dog)

Yusuke in background "Yeah, he had this weird, well I guess it was a book, it was all shredded, in his mouth."

"OMFG, Alien, me and the guys are coming over, be there soon." "Hiei, Kurama…"

"We heard, don't worry we'll sort this out when they get here." Kurama said calmly.

_She better not touch my fox_. thought Hiei darkly.

_Well, well, well, somebody's jealous_. Youko said telepathically in a very taunting way.

_Silence, kitsune no baka._

_What you don't like me anymore Hiei?_

_Be quiet Yoko, Alien is trying to talk to us, so stop pestering Hiei._ Kurama 'said' in a way that one would punish a child. (A/N: are you happy now Alien? Alien: Oh yes, very much so. But, are you sure that's how Yoko acts? Inwe: Shut up, you have no idea either, and you owe me for tainting my notebook. Alien: I didn't taint it…I improved it. Inwe: You wrote HxK all over it! Alien:…so…)

"Sorry about that Alien." Kurama said.

"Youko was bugging us." Hiei grumbled.

_Yes, but you can't do anything about it._ Yoko taunted.

_I'd kill you if you ever tried to hurt him_. Hiei replied in a voice that would make Koenma, or even King Enma pee their pants.

_You kill me you kill your love Hi-kun._ Yoko answered matter-of-factly.

…_Damn you… _

Alien looked at Hiei and Kurama curiously, wondering what they were talking about, it really wasn't any of her business…_Oh to hell with that, what are they talking about!_ She asked anyway and listened intently as Kurama explained.

(With Inwe)

"Hurry up Inwe, this is really important!" Yusuke shouted over his shoulder.

"Well **pant **sorry **pant** if I'm not **pant** a long **pant** distance runner….I'm not even a short **pant** distance-AHH, put me down!" Inwe yelled the last part frantically as Yusuke picked her up and ran with Kuwabara right behind him…Soon to be left in the dust. (Alien: why are you so mean to him? Inwe: because he's a baka! Just so all the YYH fans know, I am not in love with Yusuke, it's Kurama I like. XD )

"You're slower than Kuwabara," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, but I have more stamina than him," retorted Inwe.

They both looked behind to watch Kuwabara.

"True," Yusuke agreed.

"Kuwabara, do you still have what's left of the book?" Inwe called over Yusuke's shoulder. He nodded the affirmative.

"Jeez, you're light, do your parents starve you or what?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes I do, food is a gift from Inari, and I weigh more than Alien by eleven pounds, thank you very much! O.o **no comment** was written all over Yusuke's face.

(A/N: Okay, I'm sort of out of idea's for this chapter. And I would like to ask chisai1213 if she enjoyed the last two chapters. My dad is really mean about anime, he said Alien's and my IQ's dropped twenty points for loving anime, and he blames me for it! Alien: Well it is your fault. Inwe: True.)

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! It's me Inwe again! Alien thought I did chappie seven so well, she want me to write this one too! Anyways, enough of me, on with the fic! P.S. read my story called: My Dark Twisted Story!

These blah mean thoughts.

Ring Ring (A/N: corny I know, just bear with me.) beep… "Alien you baka ningen neko, okami, hebi, niwatori kuso! You pick up this phone right now if you don't, I will take my dull katana and turn you into Nearly Headless Nick's ghostly cousin!" Alien walked over and picked it up,

"Yes Inwe? What do you want now?"

"Umm…umm…you know, after I started cursing at you in Japanese, I kinda forgot what I was going to say, heehee-Yusuke what do you hav-OMG you found Toby!" (my dog)

Yusuke in background "Yeah, he had this weird, well I guess it was a book, it was all shredded, in his mouth."

"OMFG, Alien, me and the guys are coming over, be there soon." "Hiei, Kurama…"

"We heard, don't worry we'll sort this out when they get here." Kurama said calmly.

She better not touch my fox thought Hiei darkly. Well, well, well, somebody's jealous Youko said telepathically in a very taunting way. Silence, kitsune no baka What you don't like me anymore Hiei? Be quiet Youko, Alien is trying to talk to us, so stop pestering Hiei Kurama 'said' in a way that one would punish a child. (A/N: are you happy now Alien? Alien: Oh yes, very much so. But, are you sure that's how Youko acts? Inwe: Shut up, you have no idea either, and you owe me for tainting my notebook. Alien: I didn't taint it…I improved it. Inwe: You wrote HxK all over it! Alien:…so…)

"Sorry about that Alien." Kurama said. "Youko was bugging us." Hiei grumbled. Yes, but you can't do anything about it. Youko taunted. I'd kill you if you ever tried to hurt him Hiei replied in a voice that would make Koenma, or even King Enma pee their pants. You kill me you kill your love Hi-kun. Youko answered matter-of-factly. …Damn you… Alien looked at Hiei and Kurama curiously, wondering what they were talking about, it really wasn't any of her business…Oh to hell with that, what are they talking about! She asked anyway and listened intently as Kurama explained.

(With Inwe)

"Hurry up Inwe, this is really important!" Yusuke shouted over his shoulder.

"Well pant sorry pant if I'm not pant a long pant distance runner….I'm not even a short pant distance-AHH, put me down!" Inwe yelled the last part frantically as Yusuke picked her up and ran with Kuwabara right behind him…Soon to be left in the dust. (Alien: why are you so mean to him? Inwe: because he's a baka! Just so all the YYH fans know, I am not in love with Yusuke, it's Kurama I like. XD )

"You're slower than Kuwabara," said Yusuke. "Yeah, but I have more stamina than him," retorted Inwe. They both looked behind to watch Kuwabara.

"True," Yusuke agreed.

"Kuwabara, do you still have what's left of the book?" Alien called over Yusuke's shoulder. He nodded the affirmative.

"Jeez, you're light, do your parents starve you or what?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes I do, food is a gift from Inari, and I weigh more than Alien by eleven pounds, thank you very much! O.o no comment was written all over Yusuke's face.

(A/N: Okay, I'm sort of out of idea's for this chapter. And I would like to ask chisai1213 if she enjoyed the last two chapters. My dad is really mean about anime, he said Alien's and my IQ's dropped twenty points for loving anime, and he blames me for it! Alien: Well it is your fault. Inwe: True.)

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I'm back! Did you miss guys miss me? Silence Guys? Hm. Well, anyways, hi! It's my turn to update! And I wanted to say…where the Are my reviews! I haven't gotten any new ones! I'm starting to get lonely here! Come on, a little help people! The only thing I've gotten for a while is a flame. Which I would like to thank Fire Ice and Darkness for. Despite your wishes, my dear, we shall indeed be using your flames to burn Mordor. Go on and read now peoples!)

(Back at Alien's House…_Still_ Normal P.O.V.)

Alien switched off the movie, which, conveniently, was over, and put it in its case. Then she walked over to her computer and turned on her itunes. Evanescence _Fallen_ started playing while Alien went into the kitchen for some water. Hiei and Kurama listened the music with mild interest.

Faint yelling was heard outside.

"I believe Inwe and the guys are here." Alien said, walking over to open the door. A second later she jumped back out of the way with a startled yelp as Inwe (who had made Yusuke put her down when they got to the house) zoomed through the door.

Luckily for Inwe she was able to stop before she ran into the opposite wall. Yusuke was not so fortunate; he had barely walked through the door when Kuwabara, who had neglected to slow down, barreled into him. They hit the wall with a loud smack!

"Are you okay? You better not have dented the wall." Alien said, peeling them off said structure.

Inwe noticed Kurama. "KURAMA!" she yelled, glomping him.

Hiei glared murderously at her.

Alien moved over to them, "Inwe, Inwe, let go." She tried to pry Inwe off the poor kitsune, unsuccessfully. "Hm. You don't mind if she wriggles a bit do you?" Alien asked exasperatedly.

Kurama shook his head, anything to get the crazy girl off him. Alien poked Inwe at a sensitive spot in her side. Inwe squeaked loudly and squirmed, loosening her grip on Kurama. Hiei wrenched him from her grasp, standing in front of him protectively. "Do not touch my fox again, onna," he growled possessively.

Alien gave a startled "Eep!" as Yusuke, without warning, picked her up.

"You **are **really light, just like Inwe, do you eat at **all**?" he asked, putting her down.

"Yes, we both eat quite a lot, probably more than we should." Alien answered indignantly. Alien turned around to find Inwe trying to hide behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Inwe pointed timidly at Hiei, who was fingering the hilt of his katana threateningly.

"Oh," Alien said "Wait, what was that oh-so-important thing that made you rush over here?"

"Oh yeah! Well, for one thing, my parents are going on a business trip for a month and…"

**Ring Ring!**

"Grr. Stupid phone. Hello? Oh, hi mom, what's up?…How long?…Okay…Yeah, sure…of course…hey, can Inwe sleep over this weekend?…Yeah, her parents are fine with it…Great…okay, bye." Alien turned back to look at everyone, "My mom is going on a little trip with a couple of her friends this weekend. So anyway, continue."

Inwe took up her story again, "Okay, well you heard the part about my parents and all, but listen, I think we found that spell-book!" Inwe held up the mutilated book excitedly. Alien took it gingerly, flipping through the pages-what was left of them.

"I've got some bad news for you, half of the pages are missing, and the other half are to ripped to read. This would probably be impossible even if we did know what we were looking for." Alien stated, "What happened to it?"

"Um, well, my dog ate it." Inwe said, poking the disfigured book.

"May I see it?" Kurama asked, eyeing Inwe cautiously as he moved forward to take the object.

"Did you look at the print when you opened this?" he asked.

"No, I just flipped through the pages, why?" Alien answered.

"There's nothing written in this. Are you sure this is the right book?" Kurama said.

"Yeah, that's definitely it, see it has that weird mark on the cover. There's nothing written on it?" Inwe said in disbelief. She took the book back, studying the book pages.

"What, so the stupid book erased itself!" Yusuke yelled, "Great, now we're really trapped here!"

(Time lapse)

There was a lot of shouting from Yusuke and Kuwabara, and just as much calming down from Kurama, Alien, and Inwe. Everything eventually settled down and Inwe, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had decided to stay at Alien's for the weekend.

Alien pulled out a bunch of pillows and blankets and covered the living room floor with them. Yusuke and Kuwabara had a brief fight over who got to sleep on the couch, only to have it claimed by Kurama and Hiei. Alien, Inwe, and the rest of the guys ended up sleeping on the floor.

They all watched T.V. for a while. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell asleep first, both snoring. Alien sleepily turned off the T.V. and she and Inwe went to sleep next.

Hiei and Kurama were the only ones left awake. Kurama was lying on the couch with Hiei curled up on top of him. They were covered in a large blanket, Hiei was absently stroking Kurama's hair.

"What do you think?" Kurama asked softly, brushing his hand gently up and down Hiei's back.

"Hn. About the book?"

"Yes. It looks to me like someone or something wants to keep us here. Maybe Jiro somehow planned this."

"Perhaps. It wouldn't surprise me with all the things we've heard about him. What about Inwe and Alien? Could they be in league with him?"

"I doubt it, they seem genuine enough. It might be a good thing we ended up with them and not someone else. If they start to act suspicious, we can check them out further. Right now, though, we should get some rest."

"Fine," Hiei said, leaning up to give Kurama a lingering kiss, "Aishiteru watashi no kitsune."

"I love you too."

And that is the end of chapter nine! I hope you liked it! This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you liked the fluffy scene. Oh, and 'Aishiteru watashi no kitsune' means 'I love you my fox.' Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, it's me, Alien! I hope you all liked the last chapters, I've gotten some good reviews, so it looks like I'm doing okay. Enjoy this chapter and please review, I haven't gotten any suggestions for I never yet, I'm waiting….

**chisai1213**: Of course we forgive you for being gone so long, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters, was the shonen-ai really okay, I thought it was pretty good, but I like new opinions. By the way, look at the review thing, Kuramarulz has a message for you.

**Kuramarulz**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the paragraphs. Yes the book got destroyed, don't worry, we'll figure something out.

Fire Ice and Darkness: We have made it clear that the shonen-ai will be light, but we will not be getting rid of it. I like having you as a reviewer, but please don't yell at me for what I like and dislike. Who is you're character? Send me info. and we'll consider them. That's all I can promise.

Last thing: I will only be giving you half of this chapter, and since finals are this week, updates may be delayed for a while, sorry.

Chapter 10

Hiei and Kurama were woken the next morning by a click and a bright flash (three guesses what it was. Are you ready? Okay, here we go.)

"Good morning!" Alien said, waving a Polaroid camera and the picture it had just taken.

"What the hell was that!" Hiei yelled, jumping up to stand in front of the couch. Behind him, Kurama sat up, looking at Alien in annoyance.

"Well, I'm going to want something to remember you by when we finally figure out a way to send you home. So I decided to take pictures. You two looked so cute together I had to capture the moment!" Alien displayed the now developed Polaroid. It showed the two demons snuggled up together with content, peaceful expressions. "Isn't it kawaii!"

Alien looked down at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Inwe, all of whom were still asleep. All of whom were in very amusing positions. Alien snapped pictures of them, smiling happily. She looked at one of the pictures, which portrayed Inwe tangled in a blanket with a pillow half covering her face. "Blackmail," whispered Alien, kissing the picture and putting it in her pocket. Kuwabara's picture featured him cuddling an ugly stuffed animal (A/N: where it came from, I don't know.) and drooling a bit. Yusuke's was of him with a bad case of bedhead sucking his thumb.

Alien cackled evilly, stroking the pictures, "Getting up first was so worth it. I like yours the best though, it's sweet." She looked back at Hiei and Kurama. Hiei seemed about ready to kill her, but decided against it and merely glared for a moment before turning back to give his fox a proper good morning greeting.

Alien went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Sorry I woke you two, I had planned to get everyone up after I had breakfast made." Kurama and Hiei came into the kitchen to see if they could help. Well, Kurama did, Hiei just wanted to be near him. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks because Hiei had been training in Makai.

Alien flatly refused to allow them to help, and sent them into the living room to relax and, wake the others when they felt like it. About thirty minutes later she came out with eggs, a bunch of chocolate chip pancakes, forks, and plates. (A/N: Wow, I can carry a lot, can't I?) Hiei wouldn't let Kurama wake everyone up, so Alien had to nudge them all awake with her foot and start handing out plates. Kurama had turned on the T.V. for some background noise, and so Alien wouldn't hear any sounds they might make in the kitchen. (A/N: Not like that! Okay, maybe like that, but not like that! I don't do lemons or limes, its strictly kissing and cuddling fluff with me. But you know, people make sounds when they kiss, it doesn't mean they're going to do anything. Agh! I'm just making it worse, aren't I? I'm done now.) Friends played quietly.

Everyone started eating their breakfast. "How is it?" Alien asked. "Good," everyone said. "Yay! I can cook! I'm so happy!" Alien exclaimed with tears of happiness running down her face.

Okay, that's it for now. Jeez, the author's notes are longer than the chapter…sorry. Oh, and about the noise thing, sorry to make it all perverted and stuff, all I wanted was for them to be kinda loving to each other, because I thought it would be sweet, if you think it's stupid or have a way I can fix it, let me know and I'll change it.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back! My exile is over! Did you guys miss me? This is the other half of the last chapter…it's kind of short too, but, Inwe and I are experiencing a bad case of writer's block. I have the next chapter written down, but I'm stuck on what to write next. I've got an idea for a scene to write though, just as soon as I figure out how to fit it in.

"Hee hee hee…ahaha haha aha."

Everyone looked over at Inwe who was shaking and laughing uncontrollably. "Yay! Chocolate weeee!"

"Damn, how can she get hyper at a time like this, I mean it's only…7:15!" Yusuke yelled while dodging sharp pencils that Inwe was throwing around thinking Hiei's hair was a bulls-eye board.

"Somebody. Stop. That. Thing. Before. I. Kill. It." Hiei said, grinding the words through his teeth.

"Here's a Llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama DUCK! Wee, I love the llama song…" whapcrashbang Everyone looked at Hiei who was holding a frying pan that was all dented.

"She. Is. So. Damn. ANNOYING! More so than Kuwabara."

"Hey!" whap, thud

"Yeah, but at least she's not as stupid." Alien concluded. (Inwe: Hey I resent that! Alien: What? You wrote…Do you even know what 'resent' means? Inwe: says defiantly YES! Alien: Sure.) "And she's only really annoying when sugar high…. Yusuke, can you take Inwe up to my room and drop her on the floor, then come on back here please?"

"Sure," Yusuke said simply.

(Later in Alien's room)

Inwe woke up in Alien's room a little later. She looked around groggily, suddenly, her eyes focused on something. (What is it? Wait and see.) "…Stop staring at me…go away…why are you still looking at me!" Inwe grabbed whatever it was that had pissed her off and ran downstairs. Hiei had made a big fire in the living room fireplace at Kurama's request. (It was cold that morning.) Inwe ran up and threw the thing in the blaze.

"Inwe, why are you burning that stuffed animal?" Yusuke asked. The little teddy bears eyes seemed to flicker as it went up in flames.

What did the poor bear do to you?" Alien asked.

"It looked at me wrong." Inwe answered, grinning in a creepy way.

"And you threw it in the fire because…?" Kuwabara said.

"Quiet! I'm watching it's lifeless body that…can't…feel…pain…suffer….DAMNIT!" Everyone inched behind Alien, who was the only one besides Kurama and Hiei who had a chance of controlling Inwe. No one wanted Kurama to get glomped again (Hiei: growl) And Hiei would probably cause her serious injury. Alien moved forward slightly toward the insanely cackling Inwe.

"Um, Inwe…you owe me a new teddy bear." Alien said.

"NANI! But I don't want to!"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but, like I said, we've got writer's block. If any of you have any ideas or requests, review and tell me. Fire Ice and Darkness, we've decided to use your character, but it may not be for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update, but we both have really bad writer's block, and this is all we've been able to come up with anything for a while.

Hey, does anyone have any ideas for a nightmare? I'm writing another fanfic, but I need to write a nightmare before I post it, and, as I've never done that before, I'm not sure what to do.

**Kuramarulz**: Squee! Thank you for the teddy bear! snuggles bear

**All other reviewers**: You are all unworthy of being spoken to because you did not review my last chapter. I still love you, but right now I'm thinking of sending my new demon teddy bear after you…

(Hiei's P.O.V.)

It's been in normal P.O.V. too long, don't you think?

That idiot, Inwe, started freaking out even more, babbling about how she didn't want to buy Alien a new toy. I'm really starting to hate being here. Not that I didn't hate it before, but this is getting ridiculous. We all winced and inched a bit farther away. I heard Alien mutter:

"Damn, I thought that would work. Now what'll I-hey, that might work!"

She disappeared into another room, leaving us to stare at Inwe who was performing a hideous kind of dance. (Alien: What's with doing the moonwalk? Inwe: I don't know, you wrote it! Alien: Oh, that's right, I was thinking how dumb you would look dancing like that. Heh.) Alien came back in after a minute, putting finishing touches on a paper in her hand.

"Inwe, look," Alien displayed her sketch. It was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen, not scary, but _strange_.

Inwe did not seem to be sharing my opinion on the drawings creepiness. (It is a word, trust me!) She gave an ear-piercing shriek.

"No! CLOWN!"

My fox covered his ears with a pained look. I'll have to remember to hit Inwe later.

"That's right, a clown in a spider suit, holding eggs, standing beside and electrical socket. Do you want to hold it?" Alien moved a little closer, holding the drawing out in front of her. Inwe retreated into a corner, like a vampire fleeing the sun.

Yusuke, Kurama and I came forward cautiously.

"Alien, what did you do?" Kurama asked, staring at Inwe, who was sitting in a corner twitching. The Oaf was still hiding next to the couch, either to stupid to see that the girl had been subdued, or to afraid to get anywhere near her.

"I drew a picture that combined a bunch of things she fears and dislikes to counteract the anger and raving. Now that she's folded herself into a corner, it should be easier to quiet her down. To me, it's simpler to soothe someone out of fear than try to calm them out of anger."

Kurama and I shared an odd look. I was surprised that she thought that way. It had the essence of intelligence in it, and for this situation, it appeared to be working very well. Unsurprisingly, Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't noticed, their focus still being on Inwe. Alien also remained oblivious, moving forward to poke Inwe.

"Inwe, the clown's gone now, you can't see it anymore…" Suddenly, Alien brightened, "Do you want me to burn it?" The way she said it made me think it wasn't a good idea to let this girl any where near fire.

Inwe immediately stopped twitching, "No! No fire Alien, bad girl?" They argued about burning the clown for a while, and Inwe finally went back to normal…well…to her usual self. I don't think I could ever use such a strong term for either of them.

Alien asked Kurama to come outside with her to look at the plants in her backyard, and tell her if she should be doing anything special for them. (Alien: There are times when I feel really sorry for the plants around my house, we barely take care of them at all. They seem to be doing okay though…) Inwe followed Alien, and I decided to come too, not wanting to leave my fox almost alone with Inwe. Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed inside.

Yay! Hope you liked it! Don't forget about my nightmare request, I don't need it all written out, just an idea. By the way, Kurama's going to be the one having the nightmare.

Next chapter, **_IT_** makes an appearance. Dun dun dun.

Fire Ice and Darkness, we have decided to use your character, and Inwe has convinced me not to put any shonen-ai in when she is present as a token of gratitude to your staying with us even though you don't like everything we write. All we have to do is work in her scene. Understand that this doesn't mean shonen-ai is out of the story, they just won't do anything in front of your character.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Two chapters in one day! Short chapters, yes, but still chapters!

Just to let everyone know, I'm going to be going over the other chapters and rewriting them so they're easier to read. So if you want to look at them in their new, improved state, I'll put a note on my profile telling you that they've been fixed.

(In the house with Yusuke and Kuwabara-we shouldn't have left them alone in the house...)

Yusuke sat on the couch next to Kuwabara contemplating what was going to happen and how the hell they were getting out of this freakish world. (Inwe: Yay I did a big word! Alien: Kurama told you the word didn't he? Inwe: …maybe.)

"Do you think that Koenma is getting his revenge on me for insulting his size and the fact that he looks like a child and still sucks a binki?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara lazily.

"Dude, if he is...then why would he punish me too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe because he thinks that your to ugly to be in his _**almighty **_presence". Yusuke mocked. Of course that started off a chain reaction of insults and the usual sounds of someone getting the crap beaten out of them. coughKuwabaracough

"Hold up ugly...do you hear that?"

"No--whap damn you Urameshi...o.O **AAAHHH**!" screamed Kuwabara.

"Urameshi. That. Is. So. Disgusting. Why are you licking-and jumping on my leg?" X.x

"Kuwabara, my face is right next to you, so...HOW IN KAMI'S NAME CAN I BE LICKING YOU?" Yusuke yelled spitting all over Kuwabara in the process.

It was at that moment that Inwe decided to walk back inside. "What are you--ALIEN IT IS IN THE HOUSE!" Inwe yelled to Alien, who was outside with the two demons getting gardening advice from Kurama.

"Oh no...umm...can you put IT in her cage please," replied Alien in exasperation.

"Umm…may I ask what you are talking about...and who is..._it_?" Kurama asked as politely as he could, considering that he did not understand what was going on. But then again, whenever he was around these two...nothing was made sense. (Alien: That is true... Inwe: That's why I wrote it!)

"Well…"

"Alien...your dog thinks that I'm playing around and won't go in her cage...HELP ME!" Inwe called frantically.

"Okay, okay, be there in a second...umm...can you two stay out here and catch my dog if she runs outside please?" She asked the demonic duo in front of her. (Alien: That is the corniest thing you have ever written. Inwe: off in lala land)

"Sure.." came the simple reply, and, amazingly enough, Hiei was the one who spoke.

"Okay, thanks." Alien said while running inside to attempt to help Inwe…There were loud shouts and noises almost immediately.

Ring, Ring-**bandcrashcaboom**.

"Inwe can you get the phone?" Alien shouted as she chased her evil dog

"Okay..." came the tired and exsaperated reply.

It was not easy chasing an evil twisted dog around the house...and up the stairs...then down the stairs...then up them again...then down them again, and so on. Yusuke and Kuwabara had volunteered to help catch the dog. Inwe wanted them to help, but seeing as they had powers and probably wanted to hurt the dog for embarrassing them, (and annoying them) Alien down right, absolutely refused their help.

"Hello...hey Yukinagem.… Sorry can't come over.… What... Oh no, that's not Yusuke's voice...no that is the...umm...T.V.! Alien just got surround sound...the really good kind... Okay...I'll tell her…bye.

Alien walked into the room with heavy foots steps, and short gasping breaths.

"Who were they and what did they want?" she asked impatiently.

"You know you just sounded like Hiei there for a second..." came the usual reply from Inwe (Alien: usual meaning stupid... sees Inwe listening to her i-pod hey...listen to me when I insult you damnit! Inwe: totally clueless to the world)

After Inwe said that...the world went black for her as she knew it.

TBCeventually

A/N: sorry about updating not so often...we had a really bad case of writers block...anyways...am I the only one that noticed that I always get k.o.ed once in at least every chapter? Oh well...REVIEW PLEASE...they make us happy after the hell of doing auditions for a play...ballet shudders...no offense to the people who do that...we just...well...hate it...please don't leave...well you can leave...but review first!

Laters,

Inwe and Alien


	14. Chapter 14

We're finally back! And we've actually got a little more written up, so we might actually update once in a while know. I'm sure you're all very angry with us…actually, I wouldn't be surprised if no one reviewed ever again…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!

Oh, and, I've noticed that chapter 6 has somehow been replaced with chapter 7, and now there are two chapter 7's, I'll fix that a.s.a.p.

Chapter

Alien, Yusuke, and Kurama were sitting on the couch listening to Inwe talk about her other personalities.

"Yea, and one of them has the power of telekinesis."

"If one of your...personalities...has the power of telekinesis, then why doesn't it just teleport us home?" asked Kurama politely.

"Grr...You had the power of what..sam..asisis..and you kept us here! What the hell!" yelled a very pissed off Yusuke.

"_ I _don't have telekenisis...my other personality does." Inwe said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Great, another Sensui" mumbled Hiei irritably.

"Um...where is Kuwabara?" asked Alien, "Not that anyone misses him...it's just that...this is my house...and...ya know...he's alone...in my house..."

splash splash splash (Alien: Oh, great sound affects Inwe. Inwe: You really think so? Alien: what the hell? Of course not!)

"Inwe, go up there and see what all that noise is about." Ordered Alien.

"Why do I have to go?" whined Inwe

"Because...I said so...now go..."

"Fine..." Inwe rushed up the stairs into the hallway...which is upstairs. (Alien: No, really? What gave you the idea the hallway was upstairs? Inwe: Pure instincts man! Alien: backs away slowly) She knocked on the bathroom door and got not reply. She walked in and sees (Inwe: AAAHH! THE HORROR! Alien: What! What is it! Inwe: I HAVE NO IDEA! IT BUUUURNS! Alien: Idiot...)

"Alien! Your dog is stuck in the toilet...you better come over here."

"What! You get her!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's your dog...and your toilet."

"Fine..." grumbled Alien.

"I've got the power!" Sang Inwe while running down the stairs, promptly receiving a smack on the head by Alien.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT scene change (Down stairs w/ Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Inwe)TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Yusuke, wanna go and look at Aliens e-mail?" Inwe asked innocently.

"o.O...sure.." he replied.

They walked to the computer screen and turned it on, putting on the Internet connection, and getting up the yahoo! screen account. She skillfully typed in Aliens e-mail address and password. (Alien: how did you manage to get that? Inwe: I got it with my mad ninja skills!)

"Hey! She got an e-mail from chisai1213!"

-click-

"HOLY CHEESE ON RYE!" (Sorry, couldn't resist ) screamed Yusuke.

"Ow..My poor sensitive ears.." murmured Inwe, covering her ears.

"What the hell is an ugly /censored/ picture of Kuwabara doing on Aliens e-mail! AAHH! IT MOVES!" yelled Yusuke again.

"Shhh!" Inwe told him, holding his mouth shut. "Alien will only try to pull her dog out of the toilet faster. Do you know how long it took me to put that _thing_ in the there? Sheesh."

"Hn...What are you bakas doing?"

"Reading Alien's e-mail" she replied to the fire demon simply.

"Hn"

"What are you all doing?" asked the calm soothing voice of Kurama. "...and why is there a moving picture of Kuwabara on the screen?"

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!" yelled Inwe, covering Kurama's vibrant green eyes. Hiei growled in the background.

"Gawd, what is this, an interview? Let's just read it before she comes back." Yusuke said to them exasperatedly, tapping his foot impatiently on the carpet.

"Okay, okay, here we go."

-Inwe reads e-mail quickly- _Hey Alien..._blah blah blah...something about Hiei in a bunny suit throwing chocolate eggs and smiling..prancing about...hears laughter in background, then yelling bout someone's arm on fire. Inwe takes out randomly appearing fire extinguisher and absent mindedly blows Yusuke's arm with foamy stuff

"Oh...a link..."

-click-

"Oh..That's just gross"

"It buuurns! Buuuurns!"

"Hn"

"Um..."

"Hey guys! Get me outta here!" Yelled Kuwabara through the computer speakers, his fists banging from within the computer screen.

"How the hell did you get there!" screamed Yusuke.

"I don't know...let me retrace my awesome memory -everyone sweat drops- at first I was catching up on some beauty sleep having a wonderfully dream about Yukina... -sweat drops again and a forced back growl- then she indicates Inwe came and was laughing freakishly --

"What type of freakishly? Hiei freakishly...or Elder Toguro?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh...definately Elder Toguro" Kuwabara nodded. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, laughed freakishly..."

"You already said that..." Pointed out Inwe.

"I know! Let me finish the story! Geez...after that I woke up, and landed in some place called New York...with a freaky hyper girl!" he added, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Everyone in the room turned towards Inwe.

"What! It's not _my_ fault that he got teleported..."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" asked Yusuke impatiently.

"Is everything pant okay splash down there?" asked an extremely tired Alien.

"Umm...e..every..th..th..thing i..i f...f..fine and..um...d...dandy.." stuttered Inwe nervously.

"...Kurama is that true?" Everyone turned to the red head, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. (At least Inwe and Yusuke XD)

"sigh everything is fine."

"Okay."

"What are we going to do?" asked Yusuke.

"Easy, this." said Inwe simply, turning off the computer screen.

Alien came walking down the stares, a murderous look in her eyes. "I finally got the stupid dog out of my toilet" she grumbled. "What are you guys doing around my computer?" she asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing..heh..heh..heh.." Inwe said rather quickly. Alien looked around at them suspiciously then shrugged her shoulders, turning into the living room to go look for a movie.

"Whew man, that was close..." Yusuke said, speaking the obvious.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Kuwabara yelled through the speakers. "I can't see!"

"Is that...Kuwabara?" Asked Alien, looking over at the group surrounding her computer.

"NO!" Yelled Yusuke and Inwe.

"Alien! Is that you! Hel-- click Inwe clicked off the speakers.

Alien walked over, noticing Inwe doing a bad job at whistling, (Inwe: sue me! I can't whistle! Gaaaah!) Yusuke looking around 'innocently', and Kurama and Hiei talking.

"Why are you all in here still..and why are the speakers and the monitor off?" she asked.

"Yusuke hates the lights...they were..scaring him..." Inwe finished rather lamely.

Alien looked skeptically at them all. "Some how..I am having a hard time believing this...but I don't know why..." she murmured.

Nervous laughter "Really...heh..heh..Did I ever give you_ any_ reason..not..to believe me?"

Alien looked at Inwe like she was in idiot...cough

Inwe: Sorry guys that it to so long to post. I was lazy and took forever to type it...till today I got off my lazy ass, and typed till 1:17 this morning, all for you guys. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and do expect the next chapter soon. Once I start to type it up again.

Bye d bye:

Inwe and Alien


	15. Chapter 15

Hey...I think this is going to be 15...goes to check yup, it is...heh...'

A/N: Inwe: I'M SORRY I MADE YOU ALL SUFFER THE LONG WAIT T.T

So...I decided to make you all happy and type up the next chapter...at 11:53 P.M. GO ME!...Anyways...without further ado...dramatic pause the chapter...dramatic music

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh this is bad, very, very bad. How could something this terrible happen? Why me? Why me? Ogre! Get Botan for me this instant!" Exclaimed a certain ruler of the Spirit World.

"Yes sir, right away." replied the ogre. The blue giant...creature...thing...(Alien: ...sarcastic Wow...very nice Inwe. rolls eyes Inwe: ...ain't it?) quickly ran out of the room to follow orders. Suddenly, a blue haired girl walked in wearing a pink kimono (Inwe: shudders Pink...), holding an oar in her grasp.

"Oh Koenma, what shall we do? Spirit World is in a frenzy, and the spirit detectives are missing!"

"WHAT!" Yelled a very disturbed Koenma. "How come nobody told me they were gone? My father is going to kill me!"

"But...I thought you knew..."

"No I didn't! Just because I am the ruler of Sprit World, doesn't mean I know everything!" exclaimed the toddler nervously. (Koenma: I'm not a toddler...I'm older than you! Inwe: Awww, lookit the little baby talk! squeals Koenma: ...T.T)

"Then...why did you call me over here?"

Koenma sat up straight and looked as dignified and serious as possible. "Botan...what I am going to tell you is something very important. It makes me get the jitters just thinking about it..."

Botan started getting nervous; she swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned forward to hear the terrible news.

"Botan...my fish is raw..."

"WHAT!" Botan screamed. (Inwe: You know what I noticed? Alien: ...Other then the fact that we don't shut up? Inwe: ...Yeah, but a lot of people scream in this fanfic...Alien...THEN STOP TYPING IT! Inwe: BUT I LIKE TO!) "The boys are missing and all you can think about is food! Grrrr..."

You suddenly see a chibi Botan smacking Koenma like a piñata (Inwe: ...Or how ever you spell it...I'm not taking Spanish...me is taking French! kyaa! wants to take Japanese)

Ogre stood behind the door, tears welling in his eyes as he laughed his ass off at his Lord's misfortunes.

TTTTTTT scene change TTTTTTT

scribble scribble scribble

Time: 9:00 PM

Location: Crazy persons house

Name: Yusuke Urameshi code name: ass kicker

Person Missing: No one of importance...

Data: I have been stranded here for three years. These people show no weakness, only stupidity. It is up to me to save my team. They need my help, intelligence, power, and looks. (Inwe/Alien: cough hack) I must---

"What cha doin'?"

"Gaah! Inwe! I could have killed you! Don't you know not to sneak up to people when they are---doing stuff!"

"I do it all the time! You should be used to it by now."

"She has a point..." mumbled Kurama.

"See? -smiles- So...as I was saying...what cha doin'?"

"Well...I was actually doing my homework...for once."

"No you weren't." Taunted Inwe.

"How would you know?" retorted Yusuke.

"Because when you were thrown into our world, you didn't have anything to work with. And knowing you, you were either:

A.) Too lazy to go to school and get the assignment.

B.) Too lazy to write it down

or C.) Too stupid to remember!" replied Inwe wisely.

Yusuke got out his spirit gun and pointed it at Inwe. "Who are you, and what have you done with Inwe?" (Inwe: why don't you believe me? Yusuke: ...You were waaay to smart... Inwe: I have my moments...err...moment...)

"Yusuke, you wouldn't want to do that."

"Hiei! Why not!" Yelled Yusuke...again...(A/N: ...He yells a lot...o.O)

"Because, she has your _homework_," he replied indifferently.

"Go Inwe!" Exclaimed Alien. "Now read it!"

Inwe started reading rapidly while Alien was blocking Yusuke from getting to her. (Inwe: My hero! glomps Alien: ...get off...)

"Ha, hahahahaha, three years? Yea right...it's only been like...two weeks!" Inwe was on the floor laughing extremely hard, holding her ribs, tears streaming down her face. "Kurama, Hiei, Alien...you really should read this!"

Yusuke was bright red with embarrassment.

22222222222222 (Alien: what's with the 2's? Inwe: ...I got tired of using T...)

A/N: We wish we could tell you what this paper said, but that would be cruel, and Yusuke would kill us...so here is what happened an hour after Yusuke's paper was read.

22222222222222

"Do you think we should tell Kuwabara?"

"'Naaah', 'No', 'Hell no'...and also an 'If you do you die'" were the most common replies.

"Okay...lets find a way to get him out of the computer." Said the ever-sensible Kurama.

"Fine..." Came the grumbles of three different people coughYusukeAlienInwecough

"...Can we go to bed first? I think my ribs are bruised..." asked Inwe pointing to her ribs.

-sigh- "Fine, we will figure this out in the morning...and no chocolate pancakes ever again... Replied Kurama. (Inwe: ...damn it...Alien: ...Oh...he's good...) They all slept soundly that night, with Yusuke dreaming of revenge in the morning.

44444444444 (In the Computer) 44444444444

pant pant pant "Damn...pant Urameshi...It's all his fault pant we are pant here."

"Hm...It seems that my powerful spirit sword won't break through...so I might as well search the web...HA, HA HA" Said Kuwabara, laughing at his bad joke that didn't and never will make sense.

He walked through all sorts of websites, until he saw one that caught his eye. It's name was... dun dun duuuuun... He opened up a random fanfic, and stared reading. Unfortunately...for him...it was a fanfic with plenty of Kuwabara bashing.

"What, that's not what should happen! I'm supposed to be the hero! These people do not know what a good hero person does!"

He continued walking until he saw a big door type thingy. He was cautious, using his awesome, most coolest ---scene interruption Alien: "Wait a minute! Kuwabara, stop screwing with our fanfiction! Kuwabara: But, it's not fair. You're probably going to kill me at the end. And I bet you have those blue paper thingy chart thingies of way and plans to kill me. Inwe: crumbles up blue prints, throws them in the fire (Alien: ... Inwe: don't even say it... Alien: ...FIRE!) and tries to whistle -nervous laughter- Alien: fine...we won't_ try _to kill youif you don't mess with our story. Kuwabara: Yea! That's what I'm talkin' about! Let's go! Inwe/Alien: snickers what a moron...)

Kuwabara entered the door without any thought or caution.

-blip-

"Kuwabara...what are you doing on my screen? You're supposed to be missing!"

"Koenma? ...What are you doing here?"

"I live here you dolt! Now go back to the place where you came from, so I can find you!"

"Okay. See you later Koenma."

-blip-

"Finally...now...I can eat...again!" Koenma said happily.

777777777777(Alien's house)777777777

Inwe and Alien slept in front of the TV. while Kurama and Hiei slept on a mattress that they got off of a bed. Yusuke slept on the couch.

"WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" Kuwabara yelled. Inwe had been forced to turn on the monitor and speakers in the middle of the night by Alien. She walked over to the computer half asleep and took her shoe, getting ready to hit the speakers.

"INWE NO!" Yusuke yelled, waking everyone else up. Hiei zipped over, grabbed the shoe from Inwe, and threw it at Yusuke, hitting him on the head.

"Hey, Hiei, what was that for?" Yusuke asked rubbing the small bump on his head.

"Does he really need to answer?" Asked Alien sleepily.

"...Good point..." concluded Yusuke.

Inwe was muttering in her sleep about puppies and evil chibi bad guys. (Alien: ...omg...I can't wait... Inwe: me neither... Alien/Inwe: And...our lovely reviewers...we can't tell you...until...much...much...later...snickers evilly)

"Um.../I'm not even going to ask if she okay..." Yusuke muttered to Alien.

Inwe was soon wide-awake. "Hm...I have an idea...let's go to the park!" She said, waaay too happily for the morning. (Inwe: groans...It's 12:43...and I have four pages to go...this shows how much I love you all...YOU BETTER LOVE ME IN RETURN!)

"...You guys have fun..." Yusuke said, flopping onto the couch.

"No...you're coming with us..." Alien growled grabbing Yusuke by the ear.

"Ow! Get off!" He yelled, rubbing his ear as Alien complied, after he was standing up. "But...since we are...manga/anime characters...won't people...flip?" Yusuke asked wisely. (Alien/Inwe: -gasp!- Yusuke: ...hey! I have my moments...)

"Don't you know what tonight is?" Inwe asked with big eyes.

"Um...Thursday?"

"No...'tis Halloween!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"...Why us?" Yusuke groaned, looking over at Inwe...who had disappeared.

You heard the washing of a sink, then a blow dryer going off. Inwe appeared as...BOTAN! She had the blue hair, purple eyes, pink kimono, and the ever so awesome oar. "I hoped to be Botan for Halloween...I'm just as air headed as her...as some of my friends say..." She said happily, sitting on the stairs. Yusuke and Hiei twitched for a moment.

"And just when I thought the horror was over..." Hiei mumbled. Kurama patted his hand affectionately.

"Now...we wait..." Inwe muttered, wanting the sugary goodness of candy right then and there. She suddenly got up and ran over to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, hugging them fiercely.

"What...the hell...was that for...?" Yusuke asked her freaking out. (But not as much as he would have, had Inwe done such a thing when he first met her. He was starting to get used to her...eccentric behavior...Alien: Oh no! He's starting to get used to us! Bring out the heavy artillery's!)

"Well...I just realized, you guys were kind of like my birthday present..." Inwe said smiling.

"Really? How come you only just mentioned it?" Kurama asked her.

"After all the stuff that happened...you really think _I_ would remember?"

"Hn...How come you only remembered now?" Asked the fire demon emotionlessly.

"Cuz, Halloween was supposed to be the day I was born."

"What are you bakas doing?" They all turned to the stairs and saw Alien wearing... (Yusuke: hopefully something. Inwe: -whap- That was uncalled for! Pervert! Keiko's voice YUSUKE! Yusuke: I know that screech! ...Run away! Yusuke runs away. -Alien walks out w/ tape recorder- Inwe: told you. Alien: yeah, yeah...)

(Inwe: I just noticed...your randomly appeared upstairs...you never actually went up them...o.O Alien: ...wow...)

Alien was wearing baggy black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, black leather gloves, and black combat boots. She had big white wings strapped to her back, and Inwe's katana was at her hip.

"Cool outfit Alien." Yusuke said, flashing her a thumbs up. (Inwe: ...Did you know that in Japan...doing a thumbs up signifies that your talking about someone boyfriend/girlfriend... Alien: ...You got that from the manga huh? Inwe: yup!)

"Isn't that Inwe's katana?" Kurama asked, studying the sword on Alien's belt.

Inwe, who had been fiddling with the cloth of her kimono of her costume, looked up.

Hiei quickly pulled Kurama out of the way, and Yusuke ducked to the side as Inwe went flying past screaming "**MINE!**"

Alien's eyes widened slightly before she turned, darted up the stairs, and into the first room she saw. locking the door and beginning to pile furniture against it. Inwe took out two small knives that she hid on her hip in her kimono and started gouging at the door. (Alien: ...Why do you have those? Inwe: ...It's shiny and sharp...what else? Alien: ...that's my line... Inwe: ...I stole it...shifty eyes Alien: NOOO!)

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei inched cautiously to the top of the stairs, watching Inwe claw desperately at the door. There was a sound of breaking glass and a muffled, crazed shriek of "Freedom!"

Inwe, oblivious to what the scream and the shattering noise meant, continued to try and break down the door. (Inwe: ...You can so tell Alien wrote this next part... ) Kurama took another glance at the insane girl, then strode down the steps, Hiei following him calmly. He wrapped an arm gently around the fox's waist, making him pause and glance down at his lover, smiling softly in a questioning manner. (Inwe: I can't believe I am typing this... Shonen-ai lovers: who cares? It kicks ass! Inwe: ...no comment)

"Where are you going, fox?" the fried demon asked quietly, slipping his hand into Kurama's.

"I wanted to go and see if Alien has caused (or is causing) any lasting damage to anyone. Are you going to come or would you rather stay with Yusuke and Inwe?" If Hiei had been anyone else, he would have shuddered in horror.

"Hn. I'll come with you."

Kurama smiled again, kissed Hiei on the forehead, and gently squeezed the hand he still held before heading out the door, Hiei trailing him quietly.

They found Alien swinging from a tree, acting like a monkey, the katana held tightly in her hand.

"Um...Alien...what are you doing?" Kurama asked, staring up at her.

"Shh! I'm trying to be inconspicuous! I mean...monkey sound monkey sound"

At that point, Inwe ran up with Yusuke in her wake. She stopped right next to Kurama and Hiei as Alien continued being a monkey.

"Have you seen Alien?" she asked angrily, a dark fire in her eyes.

"...No" Kurama replied.

Inwe growled and went off again, ducking under Alien as she went in search of her.

Yusuke walked up to Hiei's side, "So, where _is_ Alien?" Hiei glared at Yusuke and walked to the other side of Kurama. Inwe walked to the middle of the street. She finally spotted Inwe.

"How _dare_ you swing like a monkey in that randomly appearing tree." she growled through her teeth, the crazy gleam still in her eyes.

"Randomly appearing tree?" Alien asked still swinging.

"Well...yeah...there never was a tree in your front yard, until you needed it for the story." Inwe replied, getting out of pissed off mode for the moment.

"...That is true..." Alien said, now thinking about it.

Inwe nodded. "Can we get back to the story now?" she asked politely. They were oblivious to the strange looks given to them by the 3 boys behind them.

"Psst, Kurama, do you know what they are talking about?" Whispered Yusuke.

"No." Kurama replied calmly, yet simply.

gasp "Something Kurama doesn't know!"

"Since when have any of us known what has been going on, detective?" Hiei growled, protecting his fox.

Yusuke was about to say something, but heard yelling and turned to watch the girls again.

"Prepare to suffer...from my ----Dramatic pause MUFFIN MINIONS ATTACK!" Inwe yelled, throwing randomly appearing muffins at Alien.

"Ahh, I am defen--...wait a minute, I have your sword! HAHAHAHAHA" Alien laughed manically (Spelling...too lazy to care...) swinging the sword wildly around 'killing' the muffins.

"Noooo!" Inwe yelled on her knees. All five of the people in the yard were oblivious to the people behind them.

12121212121212121212121212 (Alien: ...12? Inwe: ...yeah...it's new...!)

A/N: DUN DUN DUN...DUUUUUUUUN. Hey everyone, this is Inwe...again. Who do you think are the people behind the boys? If you guess correctly, we will let you think of a scenario for Kuwabara...seeing as we have no idea what to do with him at the moment...heh...'. Anyways, Alien thanks you if you read her other stories. And if you didn't...DO!

Well, R+R and we will update soon!

Review credits by Inwe!

To:

**chisai1213: cries** I'm sorry it took so long T.T Hopefully I can make it up to you with this update. T.T forgive me? hands chisai1213 her own muffin minion

**psychotic-pyromaniac:** MWAHAHAHAHA, SUGAR WEEEEE! runs around in circles We are flattered that you like our fic. Hopefully this update is soon enough... is very lazy heh...yea...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter…16 I believe…

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei all felt a presence behind them, they darted their eyes to the shadows that did not belong to them.

"Ahh!" screeched four girls, "Oh my God, you totally look just like them! I am so happy!! Can I take a picture?" one of them squealed; she was, apparently, the leader.

Inwe and Alien stopped fighting and listened.

"Let's join forces for the moment and destroy our foes." Inwe said darkly, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Agreed, but only until they are obliterated!" Alien muttered glaring evilly at the girls.

Inwe held out her hand, allowing Alien to use it. Alien got out her sword and leapt onto Inwe's hand, launching off screaming "FOR NARNIA!!!!!"

Suddenly, all of the action stopped, with Alien hovering in the air.

"For Narnia? Alien…wrong movie…er…show…wrong setting!" Inwe said in disbelief.

"Well…I wanted to know what it felt like!" Alien said still hovering in the air.

"Well…?" asked Inwe

"Well what?"

"How does it feel?"

"…It's actually pretty fun!" Alien told her, surprised.

"I thought Inwe was the type of person to say that…" Yusuke said.

"I didn't like the movie." Inwe told him shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

(-Random Narnia fans- **gasp**)

"Um, can we continue now?" Alien asked, "This is getting uncomfortable." she mumbled, looking down.

"Okay, let's go!" Inwe exclaimed happily. The scene started playing again.

"DIE FANGIRLS!!!!" Alien yelled swinging Inwe's katana.

"Eep! Run away!!" They ran and ran…and well…ran! Once they ran far, far away, Inwe took out her randomly appearing bow and started shooting at Alien, the crazy gleam back in her eyes.

"Nee hee hee hee" Inwe turned her head. "Alien! COPS!!!" she screamed.

Alien ran to the yard screaming "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

They hid their weapons. Arrows and slash marks littered the yard. Inwe and Alien smiled sweetly and waved. The boys were sitting under the tree chatting.

"Have you ladies seen a crazy girl who burned down a school not too far from here?" asked the officer.

"No sir!" They said simultaneously, saluting to the man, still wearing sweet innocent smiles. **(cough cough)**

"Okay, thank you." The cop replied driving away. Once he was out of sight Inwe turned to Alien.

"What did you do to that school?" She yelled.

"Heh...heh..Heehee..Nooooothing….I just burned it down." She told her best friend, using her sweet voice. (Inwe…I hate it when you use that voice...you sound so innocent… Alien: what voice? This one? (**is using sweet voice**) Inwe:…. Alien:….tee hee)

"ALIEN!! You burned down a school…and didn't bring me?" Inwe asked, almost crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had to have someone keep the boys here and watch them." Inwe told her apologetically.

"If you want, in a month you can help burn down our old Middle School." Alien said to Inwe.

Inwe sniffed and muttered, "Okay…um…what were we doing?"

Alien's eyes darted to the katana still clutched in her hand. She hid it quickly behind her back. "Uh, we were uh, finding costumes for Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei."

The boys looked up, their expressions fearful. Suddenly Alien started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at her confused as she pointed at Hiei still giggling.

"What?" Hiei asked, glaring.

"Y-you have an arrow in your hair!" Alien cried, still pointing.

The others all turned to look at the small fire demon and saw the projectile sticking out of the middle of the white star adorning his black hair. Inwe and Yusuke joined Alien in laughing at the sight while Kurama merely chuckled softly and gently removed the arrow from his lovers' hair. (Inwe –flails- IT BUUUUURNS)

"…Now...about the costumes…YAY!" Inwe yelled, dragging Yusuke inside while Alien got Kurama and Hiei.

An hour later, (which consisted of loud crashes, bangs, and a small explosion) Yusuke and Hiei were pushed out the door in the costumes they had been forced into by Inwe and Alien. Both had bags for collecting candy tied and glued to their hands.

Yusuke was in a shaggy brown dog suit and Hiei had been shoved into a penguin suit.

Inwe bounded out the door, carrying a flashlight and pillowcase.

"Aren't we a little old to be doing this?" Yusuke practically begged, tugging on one of his ears.

"Your never too old to go out and get free caaaandy" Inwe called happily, hitting Yusuke over the head for such a suggestion.

"Uh…how did Alien get you in the suit Hiei?" Yusuke put a hand over Inwe's mouth.

"I wouldn't ask if I were you." He whispered to her ear. Inwe, not liking it when a hand was over her mouth, licked it. (Alien: and that is true… Inwe: damn straight!)

"Aaahh! That's gross!" he exclaimed wiping it on his outfit.

Hiei glared and was about to go back inside when the door opened yet again and Alien and Kurama came out. Kurama's costume was both better and worse than the other two. Alien had dressed him up as a bunny. She had made him an odd kind of shirt out of towels so that he would be fluffy. He had fake rabbit ears on top of his head and Alien had used makeup to draw whiskers across his face. The good thing about the costume was that, unlike Yusuke, he didn't have a tail.

Kurama was looking at his 'shirt' with distaste as Alien nudged him out of the house. The look vanished and an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks, not having noticed his friends' costumes yet.

When he did, he had to hold in his laughter at Yusuke. Hiei he thought looked adorable. Inwe was about to run over and pounce on the adorable Kurama, when Yusuke stepped up and grabbed her.

"Pwease Yusuke? I wanna cuddle him!" She told him in a pouty chibi-ish voice.

-ding dong-

"No, because we have to get the door!" Yusuke quickly walked to the door, still carrying Inwe in one arm. Yusuke opened the door. Suddenly, Inwe screamed and slammed the door shut, locking it and putting chains around it.

"ALIEN! HIDE KURAMA, HIEI AND YUSUKE!!!" She ran, grabbed Hiei and picked him up with strength that randomly came to her, and ran up the stairs dumping him in Aliens room.

"STOP SCREAMING AND TELL ME WHY!" Alien screamed, stopping Inwe from getting to Kurama.

"IT'S THE BONDAGE MAN!!!!!!!!!"

Aliens eyes got big as she finally got understood the reason as to Inwe screamed. She and Inwe grabbed Yusuke, ran up the stairs, and threw him into the room. They did the same thing to Kurama (more gently) and slammed the door. Inwe went into the closet door and threw it open, while Alien stuffed the boys into the closet.

Just as she was about to close the door, Kurama stopped her and asked urgently "What are you doing?"

Alien shoved him back into the closet saying, "You don't want to know. But we'll explain later when he's gone." Then she shut the door and joined Inwe in locking all the doors and windows.

--In the Closet—

"Can someone get off my ass?"

-smack-

"Ow, that hurt"

-click-

"You baka, no one is on you." Replied an annoyed voice in the closet.

Yusuke was tangled in an odd way, his hand behind his back, and foot was—we'll let you use your imagination. Kurama was sitting in a corner, watching the door.

"Oi, Kurama, what's wr—mmphmmph"

"Shut up you baka and listen" Hiei hissed.

Everything was quiet until they heard glass break, screams, pounding, and stomping.

"DIE!" They heard bashing and smacking than a whap that would make Keiko's pale in comparison.

"Go away you creepy man" someone yelled outside the closet door. They heard a body fall on the ground and a scream. "Alien! NOOO" The boys panicked and ran out, weapons in hand.

Yusuke ran over to Inwe. "What happened?" He was concerned; both of the girls had grown on him, like hyper evil twisted sisters.

"ALIEN IS GOING FOR THE BROKEN PIECES!" she screamed.

Kurama went over to Alien and lifted her up, moving her away from the broken window.

"What is this thing?" Hiei asked looking at the man with distaste.

"No, I…I want the pointy object!" Alien whined, reaching out weakly to the shattered glass.

"Lets go downstairs" Suggested Kurama. "Hiei...can you?" Hiei nodded, Kurama smiled gratefully and walked down, followed by Inwe and Yusuke.

"It was…the bondage guy –shivers- he's really creepy…" Inwe told them shaking in fear.

"I'm not even going to ask"

"Best you don't"

A knock came to the door. "Ummm…I'll get it." Inwe said running past Kurama. She opened the door and found a package on the step. "…I'll open it later" she decided. (Inwe…you know it's something important if I carelessly leave it…. )

"Hey, it's not light out anymore, lets go…Trick or Treating!"

The group from the other universe groaned while the two girls dragged them outside.

The first house they went to was very well decorated. Inwe, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama all went to the front door.

Yo! Tis Inwe…again…don't tell me your getting tired of me. Anyways, Alien and I have an idea, and decided that in order to get to it…we had better start posting…; I thought it fitting to do it now, since Halloween is almost upon us…so please…let us take a vote..

I thought it would be rather fun for you all to take a poll. So…lemme think of one…hmm..

Should we:

A.) Get Kuwabara out of the computer ASAP?

B.) Leave him in there for a while longer (It's bad enough with Yusuke)

C.) Or finish the story in the next 3 chapters? (we still have plenty ideas…)

Till next time:

Ja ne!!!


End file.
